Smexy Collection
by akiakita24
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku love escapades. #2- A long boring drive to a rest house for the summer break turned out to be exciting and interesting.:) Please do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back.

I know I still owe you guys lots of updates for my other stories. Don't worry. I will update them. I am trying something out with this new one. This is a collection of SASUSAKU lemons, kinky stuff and etc. LOL

I'm trying to test if I actually have the ability to write such stuff so please do review. With this collection I've made, I could hopefully have an idea on my other stories. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO.

I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

#1: Heater

Summary: The Harunos are kind enough to let my family stay at their place in the meantime. But, damn, their daughter had to be the biggest obstacle yet.

POV: Sasuke's

* * *

Bullshit!

Stupid Bastards!

Retards!

I know those words are inappropriate but I can't help it. Its freaking winter and those hooligans decided to bust in our mansion and ended up breaking the heater and generator for the house. Good thing they were given punishment for what they did. Despite that, we had to suffer as well. Since it the holidays and the most businesses are closed, our heater and generator had to be off for like a day or two. So we have to sleep in a cold house.

_ding dong!_

"Oh my! Mebuki! Welcome!" My mom said as she gave her a big hug.

The Harunos are our business partners, neighbours and family close friend. My brother and I grew up together with their children. I headed downstairs to join in the commotion and greet the Harunos. Right when I was about to finish descending the stairs, I saw _**her**_. She has grown up quite well. I haven't seen her since middle school. I heard she had received a scholarship in Oto where her two big brothers and my brother are studying. I was supposed to study in Oto but my mom wouldn't let me. She cried for days. She was afraid that her baby boys would never come back. So, despite the fact that I always wanted to go to that school because of _**her**_, I had to give way and give up for my mom's sake. Here she is entering the house and closing the door behind her.

"Oh my dear goodness! My godchild! SAKURA!" My mom squealed like a high school girl and gave Sakura a tight embrace.

"Auntie, how have you been?" Sakura said as she returned the hug back.

"I've been well. It's been so long since you visited. How come you only visited after 3 years? I feel so bad that Sasu-chan wasn't able to go to the same high school as you. Who knows if you two-"

"Oka-san…" I had to cut off my mom before she says something.

Sakura gave me a nod of acknowledgement. Wait! What?! I just get a nod? No Sasuke-kun? So, she isn't the little annoying girl that had a huge crush on me. The more I looked at her, the more my feelings came back. Yes, I had and still have a longing and huge crush on Sakura but I never told her that. I had planned it out that after we graduated together in the same high school I would tell her. But no, oka-san had to bawl her eyes out to make me erase that plan in mind.

* * *

We all headed to the living room to have a little chit-chat. Both mothers talked with Sakura casually joining in. My dad and Uncle Kizashi talked about all that business crap. I myself was busy too. I was busy observing Sakura Haruno. Her silky pink hair has grown and reached just by her tailbone. Her deep, vibrant emerald orbs shined through the cold atmosphere in the household. Her body that could make any guy have an on the spot ejaculation. Her face is so angelic and innocent. And that voice, that very tantalizing voice which sounded like a thousand angels singing.

Damn it!

I want her so bad.

After all these years of waiting for her to come and visit and tell her how I really feel. I didn't know it hurt this damn bad!

"I have a perfect idea!" Aunt Mebuki said quite loud interrupting my daydreaming and getting everybody's attention.

"Why don't the Uchihas come over for Christmas and sleep over at our house? I mean, it's not lovely to sleep in a cold house during the holidays. And besides, it will just like be the old times except the twins and Itachi aren't here. What do you think?" She said as her eyes looked at each and every one of us with hopeful eyes.

"I wouldn't mind. It would give me and Fugaku more time to discuss about the business" Kizashi Haruno said to which my father grunted and agreed with a nod.

My mom was so excited that she and Auntie Mebuki rushed upstairs to prepare.

"I'll go help them" Sakura said as she stood up. I watched as she stood up and walked to the stairs. Her hips swaying with her every move was just so seductive and I suddenly felt a sudden protrusion in my pants. _**Shit!**_

"Sasuke, why don't you prepare as well" My dad said as he paused talking to Uncle Kizashi.

"Hn" I grunted as I stood up and went to ascend the stairs.

* * *

As I was about to reach my room, I saw Sakura. She was somehow caught up with the paintings in the hallway. I walked towards her direction and coughed.

"Hi Sasuke"

"Hn" I gave her a grunt and stood beside her and looked at the painting.

"Still a man with few words? Nothing has changed then" Sakura said as she spared me a glance.

We kept quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"I guess it be best if I would go to Oka-san and Auntie. See ya!" She turned on her heel but I stopped her before she could go any farther.

"You're still annoying" I said nonchalantly. I didn't mean for it to come out harsh but I guess she didn't like it as soon as I saw her face turn glum.

"I know. I've always been. I accept that. You always said that to me so I guess I am used to it" she said looking down. Then she looked up to me, onyx eyes clashing with emeralds, and smiled.

"Sakura.." I pulled her head up and kissed her lips. Her eyes widen but I don't mind. Hopefully, this kiss would convey my message for her and give me enough confidence. She pushed me as hard as she could and looked at me with disbelief.

"You! How could you?" She pointed to me her accusing finger.

"There you go again! Annoying as ever!" I raised my voice enough to make her feel that I was stern enough.

She kept quiet and started walking out again. That's it! I got to tell her. I don't want her walking out and leaving me again without my confession. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to my room and locked the door.

"Let me out Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she attempted to go past me.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" I shouted back but not so loud to startle our parents.

She nodded for me to go on and I walked closer to her. I grabbed her shoulders gently and looked at her straight in the eyes and said the words I knew would only come out when the time is right.

"Sakura, I love you"

She was too shocked and I took the opportunity to kiss her passionately. Not long after, she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. After some time, we broke apart to catch our own breathe.

"I love you too Sasuke. Always have and always will" She hugged me tight and kissed me once again.

"Sakura…" I said in between kisses. I nibbled on her lower lip and heard a little whimper from her. She opened her mouth and I did not hesitate to have a battle royal of our tongues. I traced the curves of her body and hear her breathing hitch and a soft sweet moan escaping her throat. I kissed her jaw line to her neck and nibbled on a spot where I figured she was definitely sensitive. I stopped my ministrations and looked at her. She knew exactly what I meant and gave me a nod.

I removed her top and tried to unclasp her bra from behind but I failed. She giggled and reached to her back to do it for me. Once her twin mounds escaped from their threshold, I didn't hesitate touching them and giving them a light squeeze here and there.

"Sasuke…kun…ahhhh…suhhhck itt" Sakura said in between moans.

I took one of her mound into my mouth and licked it while my other hand massaged her other breast. I gave her mound a long hard suck before releasing it with a pop. I earned a moan from Sakura and gave the same treatment to her other mound.

Every moan and demand I received from Sakura heightened my excitement and increased my anticipation of actually pounding her. After giving her breasts the ample treatment, I kissed her lips once more. While kissing her, I could feel her hands slowly undoing my pants. She released my cock and pumped it slowly. I groaned in our lip lock, it was very tempting and good. She was absolutely teasing me with her slow strokes. She lowered my pants and closed the gap between us. She humped me teasingly and I groaned once again. I couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed Sakura to my bed and stayed on top of her. I kissed her aggressively. My hands were undoing her pants and her hands were busy with my shirt. Within a minute, no more trace of clothing could be seen in our bodies. I looked at her in her naked glory and awed her. She looked like a goddess, so beautiful, innocent but not for long. I smirked at that. She must have felt uneasy with me staring (more like ogling) at her.

I spread her legs and saw her pussy glistening with cum and alluring me to enter. I kissed her inner thighs. I licked her vagina slowly but surely. And sure enough I received a moan from her. I pumped in one finger to get her ready. She was moaning and arching her back. I have to fight an inner battle with myself to just pound her. I have to get her ready. I know Sakura is a virgin and so am I. I'm sure that whatever she would feel is pain at first so I have to get her vagina ready. I added another digit until her hips started meeting my fingers. Her first orgasm came and her juices were flowing out. It was such a beautiful sight.

"You are so beautiful" I said to her and claimed her lips once more. I positioned myself at her entrance. I could feel her shiver in our kiss.

"I'll try to be gentle Sakura" I assured her though I doubt my statement myself.

I looked at her once more for approval, which I received a nod, before slowly entering her vagina. Once I got in, my whole world seemed so dark. She was so tight and her walls were clamping on my cock. I saw a bead of her tear threatening to fall.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her with great concern.

She gave me a nod and said "Give me some time Sasuke-kun".

I felt my cock twitch when she added _–kun. _I wanted to move so badly.

"Sakura…?" I called her out. She opened her eyes and smiled. She pulled my head and kissed me hard. She said in between kisses that I could move. So I slowly moved in and out of her.

"ugh….Sssasuke….kkun….Faaahster!"

With that plea, I pumped in and out of her as fast as I could. I was going crazy. Her walls clamped my cock. I knew she was close. I could feel myself ready for a release. She screamed my name and gave a long sweet loud moan. I didn't care if our parents could hear us. Her juices kept on flowing and soon I felt myself ready for release. I pumped into her hard and faster. Soon after, I released my seed into her cavern. I plopped down right beside her and pulled the covers over her.

"Sasuke-kun that was awesome" She said as she snuggled to me.

I gave her a grunt in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun aren't you cold?" She asked as she noticed that the blankets only covered her.

"Nope. I just had a dose from a heater" I said with a smirk and saw her blush.

I gave her another kiss before hugging her and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Kizashi asked.

"Sakura helped Sasuke with his _**'stuff'**_" Mebuki said with a grin on her face.

"Besides, those two haven't seen each other in awhile so they're probably _**patching up**_ all the misunderstandings" Mikoto smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"Let's go ahead over to the Harunos. I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura-chan would come after they're done" Mikoto said as she took hold of Fugaku's arm.

* * *

SOOOOOOO? How was it?

Please do review.

I really want to know if I can do it. Let me know if am I too kind enough as to not blurt out details or I totally suck at it and just continue my other stories. Please do let me know.

Aki-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! :)

Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciated it. Here are my responses to questions from reviewers.

**Sakura Hinamori:** Thank you! But unfortunately, all of these are just one shots. As much as I would like to make a sequel of it. I have to stick to the title and idea. But, maybe, just maybe, I might think about it. teehee ^,^

**Raikiri80:** Thank you for the review. It helped me. I was just too worried about the words. I don't want it to end up too long so that's why I ended up making the "it" part rushed. teehee ^,^

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I did try as much as I could. :D

Fair Warning: There may be typos. Sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

#2: Keep your eyes on the road!

Summary: A long boring drive to a rest house for the summer break turned out to be exciting and interesting.

POV: Sakura's

* * *

Before finals came, the group usually had a planned out trip like a beach or resort or even out of the country. This year the group decided on going to the rest house of the Hyuuga's.

I always looked forward to these trips but this year was different. Things happened and this trip was not what I was looking forward to anymore. I know I sound like a total party pooper/kill joy but who could blame me? Going on a trip where most girls in the group are paired up with somebody, then there were boys who constantly announced their undying love for you even when you _**were**_ in a serious relationship. _**were!?**_ Right, my boyfriend, now my so-called ex-boyfriend broke up with me and the reason? Because he said he just didn't feel like it anymore.

Sorry excuse for _'Sorry I was fucking some whore'._ Naruto said Sasuke never fucked any other whore. He even said it will be alright.

**Idiot!**

If I hadn't known any better, I'm guessing they were into this break up shit together. But I know Naruto would never cheat on Hinata.

**Sucks to be me!**

What sucks even more is when your best friend made a sitting plan for the road trip to the Hyuugas. My oh-so-genius of a best friend made out sitting arrangements for removing awkwardness purposes. I don't actually mind being in a car with Sasuke but having to sit beside him for the entire 5 hours was just fucked up.

Ino and Shikamaru sat beside each other at the middle of the Caravan. It was Sasuke's turn to drive for the first 2.5 hours. So I had to sit beside him at the front. Choji and Kiba were at the far back. After 30 minutes of the drive, I could hear snoring and kissing. I didn't dare to look. I know Ino and Shikamaru are eating their faces off.

"Sorry to be a cock blocker, but will you two do making out in private?" I said with a stern voice.

"Geez forehead, It was just a mere kiss" Ino replied as she snuggled into Shikamaru's arms.

"Really? Just a mere kiss? I didn't know eating each other's face was just mere kissing" I retorted.

Ino scoffed and then added "It's not like you haven't experienced that. Ain't I right Sasuke?"

Ino smirked knowing she hit the right spot. I mumbled _'As if'_, knowing I have nothing to say back to that fact. After 30 minutes of that argument, it became surprisingly quiet except for the constant snoring of Kiba and Choji. I looked over my left shoulder to see Ino and Shikamaru sleeping in each other's arms. Shika's arms were wrapped securely around Ino's frame while Ino's hand was atop of Shikamaru's chest. It was totally adorable and sweet. I envy them.

"You getting jealous?" a familiar velvet voice said.

I sat back properly before looking at the window.

"As if" I retorted back not looking at Sasuke.

After a few moments of seeing cars and buildings passing by, I was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy. My eyes were getting heavy and they were starting to slowly shut themselves from the world and off into a good nap. I started to feel relaxed and eventually I could feel my eyes closing. Suddenly, I snapped my eyes open as I felt a hand rubbing against my thigh. I looked at my lap then at the owner of the hand.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" I asked in a hush yet angry tone.

The nerve of this ex boyfriend of mine is just too much. He had the audacity to break up with me then start flirting again with me? What the hell?

"I can't have you sleeping. I might end up getting sleepy. I don't want an accident to happen" Sasuke said calmly all the while still rubbing my thighs and hiking his hands up a little higher.

"Really? And the way to wake me up is this?" I said pointing in the direction of his hand.

"Hn. If you didn't want me to touch why didn't you swat my hand right away?" Sasuke replied with a smirk gracing his lips.

I immediately swatted his hands. He smirked and giggled a little. I huffed and crossed my hands over my chest and looked at the window. He then stopped the car for the red light. He took my chin and made me look at him. He leaned closer with our noses touching. I huffed out and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I had to fight the upcoming blush. He then tilted his head and claimed my lips. I was too shock that my eyes were wide like plates. He didn't even bother closing his eyes but looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt him smirk in the kiss and he pulled away. He started driving once again.

I must have looked like a fool being frozen in the spot for about a minute before glaring at Sasuke and looking away. This is too much. I can't understand what he was trying to pull. He broke up with me two weeks ago then flirting once again with me like we are a couple. To distract me from what has transpired moments ago, I reached for the radio. At the same time, Sasuke was also reaching for the radio. Our hands touched which sent bolts of electricity in my entire system. I pulled away but not before sparing a glance at Sasuke. I could see a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke.

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I didn't respond but just glanced at his direction.

"I'm sorry about the breakup 2 weeks ago. I didn't mean to breakup with you like that. It's just that…" Sasuke trailed off and bit his lip as if guilty about something.

"It's just that what?" I asked. Something was definitely up.

"Ilostinabet" Sasuke whispered quickly.

"WHAT?" I asked starting to feel angry.

"Naruto and I had a bet in billiards. I didn't know he was practicing lots in trying to beat me at that. Anyways, I lost in the game. Whoever lost, ended up doing what the winner requests" Sasuke said.

"And Naruto requested that you break up with me?" I asked starting to get more riled up.

"Hn, but only for two weeks. Today is my last day from that bet thing" Sasuke said as he looked at me.

"Woah. Asshole!" I barked a bit.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Please. The dobe was trying to see if I would go crazy or not without you. He wanted to see if I was as cold hearted when it came to you. Despite the fact that I kept my calm demeanor, I was totally going berserk. Not being able to hold you, not being able to hear you call my name, and not seeing you after classes. I even miss all our love making sessions. Sometimes I end up jacking off by myself in my room and in my bathroom. Everything was just too much for me to handle because I love you too much" Sasuke said lovingly.

It surprised me how Sasuke could speak more than one sentence. I looked at him with pity. I know I went through a lot after the so-called break up but I didn't know he was feeling the same way.

"Ok. I understand" was all that came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"So does that mean we're back again? Please come back to me" Sasuke said glancing at me with pleading eyes.

I didn't say anything. When the stop light turned red, I pulled his head and kissed him on the lips passionately. I pulled right away knowing that the green light might soon come. We kept quiet after that kiss. I was so happy. I didn't know Sasuke loved me that much. I didn't know he was crazy about me. I smiled to myself and tried to hide the blush creeping in my face.

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke's hand hold mine. I felt his thumb caressing my hand. I caressed his hand similarly. We held each other's hands for quiet sometime until we went passed the boundary of the province. I felt Sasuke's hands leaving mine and rubbing my thighs once again. I didn't swat it this time. The way his calloused hands rubbed my thighs was very inviting and alluring. It felt good and sent another set of bolts down my spine. I was too entranced by his hands that I didn't noticed how it was slowly hiking up towards the inside of my shorts.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" I looked at him quizzically.

He grunted and blushed. I looked at him intriguingly from his face to his chest then I saw a little bulge in his groin area. That's when I got the message.

I then felt his hands tracing the ends of my underwear underneath my shorts. I didn't bother fighting the blush.

"Sasuke-kun…" I said with a warning tone.

He removed his hands and placed it on top of my belly.

"I can't help it" Sasuke murmured. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"We have all the time later" I whispered hotly in his ear before sitting down. I didn't that little stunt made it even more uncontrollable for Sasuke. Next thing I knew once I sat back down, I felt Sasuke's hand unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts. I gave him a quizzical look and he replied me with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun. not. here" I spoke with much given emphasis.

He just gave me a shrug then his smirk. I tried to pry off his hands but he wouldn't budge at all. His hands planted firmly inside my shorts outside my panty. I could feel him rubbing against my core. What his doing has been giving a turn on. This is so wrong but it felt so good. I had to fight the upcoming moan from his ministrations. Knowing that he has won and I couldn't stop him, I saw him smirk and lick his lips.

Damn it! He looks so delectable. I couldn't help but feel more turned on. But I have to keep in mind that I have to stay focused though. One wrong move could lead our vehicle toppling over and cause an accident. It would be very strange to have an accident and the reason would be two horny teens jacking off while on their road trip.

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke's fingers on my wet folds. I was too focused on concentrating on the road that I didn't even notice his hands entered my underwear. My breathing started to get uneven as I could feel Sasuke's finger lingering around the entrance of my wet hole. His ministrations were too much that I was on cloud nine. It could be because I wasn't able to feel his touches for two weeks. I looked over at Sasuke to see his cheeks had a tint of pink. Everything else on his face seemed calm despite the fact that his fingers and hands were busy doing something crazy. How could he maintain such composure? I then took a glance at his groin area. That's where everything was so evident. It would seem that his pants would pop any minute. He was getting hard just by-

"OH!" I moaned as I felt Sasuke's finger into my wet core.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed then bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke pumped his finger in and out at a very slow pace. Every time his finger went in I could feel his finger seemingly memorizing every part of my core. My breathing hitched and I could feel myself getting impatient with time and distance. The faster and closer the quicker Sasuke and I could satisfy each other.

"Ugh..Sasuke" I moaned quietly as he inserted another finger.

"Tight" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

I know for sure he couldn't take it anymore. I know he was about to lose control. Sasuke then pumped his two fingers in and out of my core faster. I was going overload. I tried my hardest to stifle all my moans but it was getting difficult.

"ah..ah..ugh..Ssas..ugh…hmmmm" I moaned as quietly as I could.

"Sakura…spread…" Sasuke said as he took a turn to the right.

I did as told and spread my legs as much as I could but not too much. Sasuke fingers pumped faster. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. My walls clamped his two damped digits as he pumped at a crazy pace.

"SASUKE-KUN" I screamed forgetting the fact that we were not alone in the car.

I was brought out of our daze as I heard Ino questioned with a "hm?"

I thought of a way to change the topic. I saw Sasuke hands out of my shorts and a bag of chips in front of me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I said to Sasuke.

I saw Sasuke smirk. I then reached for the chips.

"Geez, if you wanted chips, I could grab them for you" I said back.

Ino fell back asleep and continued out trip.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :)

Please read and review.

'til next time.

Aki-chan


End file.
